Galactic Smash: The Tormented
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Red eyes burn beneath a fire's black smog with whispers of false promises of extra lives, sending bloodthirsty players out to kill for the prize. Seven years since the war, the Hyperforce has settled into a peaceful & comfortable family life on Shuggazoom. But little do they know a new war, an unwilling participant, and an enemy even the Dark Ones themselves fear will locate them..
1. Chapter 1 - A Dream's Poison

Title:

Galactic Smash: The Tormented

Rated T:

Warning for mild language and violent theme.

Author's Note:

A special sequel to _"War of the Undead: Chiro's Forgotten Memories,"_ and takes place approximately two years after the war. So Chiro is twenty-three, and Jinmay (guessing her age) is the same as Chiro's age.

* * *

Chapter 1

-A Dream's Poison

Shuggazoom sat upon a high standing plasma screen, fingers drumming the metal chair housing its owner. Tall figures draped in shadow stood eerily behind the individual, ice blue eyes illuminating the darkness that veiled their faces.

"You know what to do," a voice hissed.

Bowing, the slumped figured turned and approached the monitor, fingers running over the buttons as a red marking laser locked onto the tall standing city. Pulling a lever released a massive missile that plummeted at top speeds to the civilization.

The impact ravaged the countryside, flames as high as skyscrapers licked up the peoples' homes, burning everything made to ash and rubble. People's high pitch screamed echoed throughout the cosmos as they ran for safety from the devilish flames.

"Hehe, at last…" the seated figure mocked while standing up, hands outstretched in pure joy.

"I've at last become the number one player!"

XxXx

A short-haired woman draped in red nightwear shot up in her metal comforter, sweat trickling down her pale skin. Fingers outstretched, she bit her tongue, unable to produce any words from the dream that had just plagued her.

In the inner mechanism of her room was deep grey metal littered with strange beeping devices surrounded with connecting wires. Blue and green lights spectacled up the window side, pulsating with her ships electrical current flow and keeping its owner up to the date of any changes.

"Harper," a deep male voice echoed through the metal room. "What is going on?" A tiny hand pushed her door open with a shrill squeak.

The blonde woman known as Harper groaned, turning her body around to properly sit up. Head pressed into her hands, frustration rose from her grinding teeth. Constantly having her sleep disrupted for nearly five days straight was really beginning to take a personal toll on her usually composed mind.

"Another nightmare my dear?" A tiny figure draped in an all-black tuxedo asked, an eyepatch covering his right eye with a hot pink dress shirt beneath his classy clade jacket.

"I don't know why I keep seeing the same city Sokko," the woman muttered while kicking the covers off and rising to her bare feet. "It does not matter, I've rested enough, time to return to our plans."

The pink toy monkey waved his hands, coaxing the human to sit back down while he adjusted the red tie he wore on his neck rather than head as Harper fell back into her grey sheets. His single white eye beamed in the light, the other hidden beneath his tiny eye-patch.

"Pesky humans always so stubborn, if you don't listen to me about your health, you won't have any plans to tend to, which in itself is pretty stupid, especially for a mastermind as intelligent as yourself."

The toy monkey snickered at his smart mouth comment, grinning like he was deserving of some gold star.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd pay you for it. But that's not why I allowed you on my ship," Harper murmured as her hands searched the nearest closet for her black jacket and matching pants fitted with heavy studded white belts.

"Right, you just gave me a place to stay out of the goodness of your heart." He mocked with arms crossed sourly, only good eye glancing toward the open window displaying all the passing stars their intergalactic ship shot past.

"Actually, that's precisely why I allowed you here," Harper tossed her sleepwear aside and rapidly changed into her casual wear before working on her boots. Ignoring the pesky pink simian that shadowed her every move.

Wrapping a tight leather strap of pilot goggles around her narrow face, the tallish girl jabbed a thumb in the cocky monkey's face to silence his arrogance.

"Your presence here is not up for debate, you're here only because I allowed it. Just because I rarely condone company does not mean it negates my duties, I still work alone. Understand?"

"You humans are so obsessed with doing things your way, it's no wonder you were recruited for the Galactic Smash trials."

Tensing up, Harper shot a hot glare to the pink monkey, shutting him up instantly.

"Enough, go back to tending your own hobbies." She looked to the shadows and gestured to Sokko with a stiff wave of her hand. Her shoulders nervously bumping closer to her neck as she felt the flicker of two faded life forms leap down from the ceiling.

Two individuals, one male, and the other female leaped onto the floor, their black eyes with faded blue pupils burning through the darkness. Both stood very tall with grey hoods masking their faces, they bowed to Harper's command. Frost built around the rooms edges the closer they got to the pink simian, the air turning colder as Sokko could see his breath as they robotically marched towards him.

Sokko tensed nervously around the lifeless duos' eyes boring into him as if he were nothing but air, slouching in a defensive demeanor as they grabbed him and roughly escort him out.

"Yea, you work solo, but having two Cold Bloods following you around kind of disapproves that fact… don't you think?"

Harper sighed as she gestured for the two assassins to lock the pink simian in his room. Once Sokko was out of sight, she grunted and paced down the opposite end of the hallway.

"What is that city I keep seeing…?" She asked no one in particular, "and why is the area's mass destruction… disconcerting?"

Shaking off the paranoia, she focused back to the file that was now strung out in front of her. She'd have to worry about the dreams later, right now, she had more important things to worry about.

_~Shuggazoom City_

Antauri sat on his high standing metal stool, an I-pad in his silver paw as a weeping elderly man sat on his office's leather couch.

"Mr. Simone," He started in a deep gentle voice, "Do not yet let the wounds of your former wife continue to ail you—her departure was not your fault, the sooner you release yourself from unneeded blame the sooner healing will welcome you."

"It just hurts so badly, for thirty years… I still can't help but blame myself."

"My friend, infidelity is a very deep ocean to swim in… you can often ask yourself what went wrong, but often what's done is done. It is better to cease the 'what ifs' and look at what already is."

The old man with a long white beard lowered his head, unruly eyebrows clamped shut with salty tears raining down his cheeks.

"Like always, your words bring so much truth… it's just hard to accept."

"Moving on is always hard, as I hoped today's session has helped you." Putting his tablet down, the silver monkey hovered over to the human and placed a comforting hand upon his patient's bony shoulder.

"Remember, if you ever need to make the following appointment, contact me."

"Thank you Antauri, bless you and your family for bringing peace to this city. Is there nothing you cannot do?" His wrinkly hands grasped the small silver paw in much relief.

Antauri chuckled, straightening out his grey colored sweater vest.

"We all play a role in this life, for it's not just us." Shaking his hand, the metal simian aided the old man up and escorted him to the door while handing him a card. "Remember, my e-mail is on the back, contact me whenever you need to. Good luck on your family outing."

Shaking his hand once more, the elderly man finally left, leaving the wise monk-like monkey alone.

Blue eyes glimmering beneath reading glasses, Antauri pressed a hand to his chest to slow his metaphorical heartbeat. Programs beeping to signal a battery charge was needed soon. Shrugging off the reminder, he hovered back to his desk and reorganized all the items to their original spots before locking up and heading out.

Walking out the door, he folded his glasses and placed them into his vest's shirt pocket. Stopping by a dark corner in the lobby, he paused and swiftly glanced to the left, spying a single azure orb floating about like a ghostly light.

"My beloved," he called calmly, his fingers stretched out in yearning for the hidden figure's attention. "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

A soft sigh from an alto voiced female went past his ears before long deadly claws reached into the light and took his hand. Antauri smiled as he tugged on the arm, coaxing the stranger out.

Vex emerged in the light, her single azure eye bloodshot as drooped eyelids revealed her exhaustion. A large piece of medical tape wrapped around her head, hiding the awful scar that sealed her right eye shut.

Antauri noticed this and shook his head.

"Vexahlia, what have you been up to?" He knew using her full name was an accurate tell-tale sign a stern lecture was coming her way, especially if she proceeded to weasel her way out of it.

The taller scarred monkey smirked a tiny smile before offering the male monkey something in a paper bag.

"You like honey cider tea in the late evening… da?"

Antauri removed the plastic cup from the bag and smelled the delicious warm liquids stirring in its external prison. Smiling, he clasped the cup in both hands and slowly took a swig. He breathed a satisfied breathe, savoring the sweet taste.

Vex chuckled as he continued to drink it.

"Tis was not being of easy finding," she muttered through the testy English her Romanian accent often liked to garble.

"Thank you," he ran his fingers through her long white mane that trailed down her back like a waterfall. "But that does not answer my other question, why are you so exhausted?" He shook his head.

"You know it is critical you rest in later evenings since falling ill…"

She rolled her eye and nudged him to look up into her gaze that often promised him much comfort.

"The ill episode aired last month. You worry too much, sterling."

"And you worry to less."

Vex paused, thrown off by the statement as she sighed and, once again, surrendered to his way.

"I have been… distracted." Stepping aside, she allowed her mate to gaze about Chiro's adopted twins sitting in a stroller.

Antauri's suspicious look melted away into a beam of joy as he rushed to the stroller to greet the two-year-olds. He rubbed the boy's head while applying loving pecks to the daughter's cheeks. Vex chuckled as she leaned against the wall to observe the sweet sight.

"The clock informed it was my shift for toddler watching."

Antauri gave one last kiss to both twins before hovering behind the stroller to take over the steering.

"How long have you been watching them by yourself?"

"Since noon, you seem… anxious by such a fact." She chuckled, letting a tiny smile creep onto her usual bored face. "May I remind you I was a long time mother to your pup's parents? My maternal instincts are not that shot."

"I know, I just desire you to be more mindful of your health." He closed his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in the air. "I do not wish to receive another phone call informing me you had passed out on the job. Especially not with little ones with you."

"I vow to you, I'd never endangered them. If I felt unfit to handle it—I would've left them with Goldilocks and her annoying red bear." Her little nicknames for Sprx and Nova always left the silver monkey humored—but this time all sense of laughter was absent from his stern face.

Antauri gestured his feral looking mate to follow him as he pushed the stroller out the exit and onto the street.

He knew deep down he was being a little hard on his wife, but seven years since the war had ended left the whole city a little shell shocked. Antauri knew all was safe, hence why they were able to work different part-time jobs aside from being 24/7 protectors. But, it did not pardon all dangers, such as not knowing when the ooze that made up Vex's DNA could stop working and render her lifeless _again_.

Like the day she had fallen ill and passed out during her working hours, Antauri was unable to forget how that phone call had severely frightened him. Thankfully she recovered, but that was just another reminder for the silver monkey to watch his female companion like a hawk—he was not going to risk it, even if keeping a watchful eye on the sneaky formless was difficult. As she, like Chiro, had a tendency to wander into trouble.

As they wandered down the busy streets, their tails intertwined, the older couple gazed at two familiar faces emerging from across the street.

"Sprx I told you, I'll have to leave next week!" Nova rolled her eyes with metal arms sternly crossed. "I mentioned this to you like… six times, how do you not catch it till now?"

"Hey," he purred in a seductive tone that always left his gold warrior reeling with butterflies. "I just got back from my own little detours, not easy being a pilot who has to work on call."

"And it's no cake walk being the Shuggazoom's first Commander for our newest Defense Forces. You have any idea how clueless these new trainees are?" She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked her fiancé on the back of his red helmet.

"Plus those new combat instructors I requested to transfer here still haven't shown up!" She frustratingly slapped her fist to her hips accompanying by a loud huff.

"Nova, those guys live like… three solar systems away!" Sprx laughed at her temper threatening to boil over again. Though, unlike before, Nova had a much better hold on her rage and was no longer a subject to worry about.

"I know, sorry, a lot of my attendants are just getting on my nerves. _So_, like I already told you, I have to leave next week to meet up with a few more volunteer combat trainers. Have to make sure these guys check out before allowing them residence in the City."

Antauri waved his hand to signal his family across the street to come to them, which they happily did and raced to the older primate couple and the adopted human children they hovered over.

"Hey, guys! Didn't think we'd you see this early in the evening," Nova greeted.

Antauri chuckled as Sprx and Nova went to greet the toddlers with immature faces and words only children would approach.

"I pardoned myself early from my job," The wise silver monkey pointed out before glancing to his quiet wife. "Though another has been a touch more 'busy' despite my requests for her to spend the days off resting, at least till I returned."

Vex, like always, just shrugged her shoulders at the overly protective male and brushed her mane down to look a touch more presentable while casting away her mate's worry.

"I simply desired to spend a free window of time with the youthful ones."

Antauri sighed, knowing that if 'brushing things off' was a sport, the formless monkey would be an undefeated champion.

Sprx seemed to notice the small amount of concern between the older couple and bounced in to help them out. Knowing it wouldn't take much to ease Vex, the true target being his silver second in command.

"Hey, why don't you guys come and join us for dinner? Nova and I were heading to the Pub, they have a special tonight on Lobster!"

Antauri gawked, snout twisting in disgust at the mention of meat before his raging carnivore of a companion covered his mouth and gave a thumbs up. Nonverbally signaling their agreement to accompany the red and gold pair, to which Antauri sighed and nudged her hand off his maw.

As the four monkeys and two children vanished into the busy streets to hunt down the city's Pub, a nearby computer monitor started to fizzle and bleep. A large red eye appearing over the screen before fading out when curious citizens passed by.

* * *

A/N: Please pardon spelling mistakes, i was in a rush to write this. Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Warning

Chapter 2

-The Warning

The small hands of a red alarm clock placed upon a nightstand littered with trash circled around the numbers inhabiting its frame. Soft whispering ticks floated through the air like a repeated tune to the slumbering pair lying by the circular device. Once the large hand aligned directly the small eight, the soft clicks exploded into a deafening ring, shaking the entire nightstand.

Nova leaped out of the red comforter in fright before slapping a frustrated palm over the squealing device, reading the time's sign of _8:40 am, _reminding the gold warrior it was time to get up.

Groaning, the gold simian slithered her way out of her fiancé's bed once his clock was quieted. Behind her, Sprx continued to snore, undisturbed by his mate's ruckus with his room's clock. Nova shrugged at the sight, none too surprised given as the red hot head could sleep through a dang earthquake. But, seeing as how this early morning rise was the start of her temporary departure, she decided to wake up the simian.

Gripping his shoulder in a strong hand, she lightly shook him. The light shakes, by some miracle, actually arousing the pilot from his deep slumber. He yawned, followed by a satisfying pop of his back while stretching, till his eyes found the source of his wake up. Sprx grinned and leaned his head on his opened palm as if posing sexy for his gold warrior.

"Hey, babe, something wrong?"

Nova kissed his forehead before heading over to his closet. Since their recent engagement, they have been staying in each other's rooms—but most of the time she chose to sleep in his, even though his messy decorum was not her cup of tea.

"Nothing is wrong," she reminded him while digging through the closest to locate her bag. "Just reminding you today is the day I have to head out with Shuggazoom's military crew."

Sprx stared for a moment before realization pinged on his baffled face.

"Oh, that's right, you have to go meet up to see if those funny judo fighters are the best thing since sliced bread?"

Nova rolled her eyes with a light chuckle flopping from her gold tongue.

"Well, in a strange analogy way, you're correct. Have to make sure these guys fit the bill before ordering the service." She tossed a couple of needed assessments into a small yellow travel bag while flinging the strap over her shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, so don't go running off." She chuckled while roughly grabbing his chest and yanking the red male in for another tender kiss.

Sprx blushed under the much-adored roughness, melting into her affection before parting for much-needed breath. He smirked, crossing his arms as she started heading towards the door.

"Be sure to tell Antauri you're heading out today, you know how he gets when any of us have to go far away alone."

"Yea," she agreed while gripping the door handle. "Ever since Chiro and Jinmay adopted the twins, Antauri's hovering really skyrocketed—no pun intended since he already floats everywhere."

Both laughed as Nova, albeit sadly, gifted Sprx one last fond look before closing the door behind her. In the dark corridor surrounded by her other teams' rooms, she dashed to the one on the far right that belonged to her second in command.

Lightly opening the door, she peeked in, pink eyes scanning to see if her silver chromed elder was up in his usual early morning meditations. But surprise caught her when she witnessed a cute sight.

Oh, his bed, the fully robotic male monkey was tucked beneath the long white fur cape of his formless mate as if she was a fluffy blanket. Like cats balled up together, Vex leaned her head on his back as his arms snuggly hugged her helmet, her body positioned in a tighter ball as he laid more sprawled out beneath the larger simian.

Chuckling, she never knew Antauri was a 'cuddlier' till Vex came along, guess you learn something new about someone every day—even if you've known them your entire life.

Deciding not to awaken the pair, she grabbed a nearby sticky note in the silver monkey's organized desk and scratched down information regarding her departure. Slapping the sticky end to his chair, she granted them one last smile before walking out.

She would've told Chiro of her leaving, but since he and Jinmay were on their anniversary trip—she wouldn't be seeing their raven-haired leader till she got back. So for now, all orders were left in the hands of their second in command.

Once out of the robot, Nova spotted a small square cab parked by a thick covering of trees. Looking around to ensure the coast was clear, she ran to the car and dived in through the open window. A warm leather seat greeted her freezing fur as she huffed warm air into her cold metallic hands.

"Greets Commander Nova," an older man wearing a messenger hat and grey sweatshirt greeted. His well-combed beard and hair tied back in sleek knots.

"Hey Spencer," Nova greeted back while dropping her bag into the floor.

"Are you ready for our trip?" He asked while pulling out of the brush and onto the main road.

"Definitely, though wish I could've postponed it since Chiro and Jinmay would be coming back in a few days." She leaned into her palm and watched the sight of other hover cars zoom by in the early morning hours of twilight. "Question though, why do you keep hiding the car every time you pick me up? We're not secret agents."

"Oh I know, just feels more fun if I at least pretend we're being sneaky."

Nova and her driver shared a fond laugh till they zoomed off the highway and towards the military center.

_~In another Solar System~_

Harper stepped out of the hull of her large space exploration craft that laid parked in some deep shrub. Brushing her shoulder length blonde hair, her blue eyes darted to the small blue fluorescent watch on her wrist.

"Baxter, can you hear me?" She whispered into the device, tugging her black and white poncho closer to keep the cold rain off her.

"Ello!" An overly energetic male voice popped over the speaker.

Harper restrained a chuckle from the synthetic voice.

"Do you detect any enemies near our location?"

"Nope! Ran a good solid scan before letting the ship hit the dirt, your aces ma'am!"

"Please, just call me Harper." She corrected her ship's A.I.

"Will do, and if you need any assistance, just call me, good luck ma'am!"

Harper groaned as she hung up if computers had virtual ADD, Baxter was definitely a potential carrier. Cracking her neck, she stood to full height and scanned the freezing damp swamp-like areas that surrounded them. Thick fog rolled around them, casting an ever so cheesy spooky vibe with the ghostly moans and sounds accompanying the frightful sight.

The young woman looked on unfazed, her white boots sloshing through the mossy grass as two shadows followed her.

Right behind her, deep within the shadows, stood the two assassins that iced the ground with frost each time their boots made contact. Black eyes concealed beneath their hoods as the intimidatingly tall beings followed Harper, their footsteps almost unheard through the water, as if they were dead themselves.

Harper halted, jetting a quick hand out to halt her followers. The Assassins did a split second stop, keeping their dark eyes intensely trained on her every move.

The teen glanced to the right, noticing a small wire sticking out the ground. Harper turned to the hooded female and blinked twice. The killer mechanically turned and tossed a small pebble into the water, goliath sized metal teeth shot out with a chain net veiling its sides. The trap slamming shut over its harmless mineral victim.

Harper stared at the giant bear trap, sighing with a look of frustration blooming over her usually monotone face.

"Wonderful, Baxter just _had _to land us in a spot with professional trappers."

The male assassin glanced to her, eyes blinking. Harper read the nonverbal response and sarcastically shrugged her shoulders.

"No he's not useless, we all make mistakes." She crossed her arms, muttering under a breath. "Even if his attention span is that of a termite."

"_I heard that!"_ The A.I. snapped over her loudspeaker with the force of a whip.

Shrugging off and turning over her communicator, Harper gestured her assassins to stick close as they battled their way through the marshy swamps. Their feet sinking deeper into the greenish-brown mud with every step, sloshing out all sorts of disgusting insects and plants. The teen groaned at the sight of her white boots getting ruined, but she'd have to worry about her 'fashion' appearance later.

Awhile of trekking through the murky terrain did the trio finally stumble upon the outskirts of a high standing city, searchlights scanning through the grey skies, searching for any possible intruders.

Harper and the assassins ducked behind a frizzy green bush, she eyed her wrist band and pressed the button, whispering low to avoid enemy detection.

"Baxter, we made it to the territory, but the guards are swarming the front gates."

"_Ah! Swarming like bees? I never did understand why humans act like insects!"_

Harper smacked her face into her palm, holding back a frustrated sigh.

"Baxter, focus please, we _really _need you to find another way."

Baxter beeped a loud approval as several clicks and whirrs zapped Harper's eardrums, she winced at the annoying sound. The two assassins continued to stare lifelessly at her, black eyes as dark as tar pits, waiting for their leader.

After a minute, a small holographic map illuminated over Harper's wrist, a string of pink lights moving through a series of tunnels, revealing a shortcut from their location. A big smile beamed on her face when recognizing the tunnels and calculating a proper entrance from their current location.

"Well done Baxter!" She turned her watch's gears, causing the map to download and vanish into its system. "We'll find this Underground Railroad system and be out in fifteen minutes, if we delay, you know what to do."

"_Aye aye, ma'am! But… are you sure this is a good idea? You do know the individual you're going to face, right?"_

Harper sighed, heavy laden on her breath while brushing her blonde bangs aside.

"I know, but if I'm going to blow up this planet for this devilish game, I at least want to give the residents of this planet time to evacuate. The leader needs to be given their warning."

"_I still think this is a bad idea, but will do. I'll keep my module peeled for your signal, in case something goes wrong."_

"Got it, Harper out."

She hung up before looking back to her followers once more, a second deep sigh floating from her throat.

"You know what needs to be done, right?"

The two tall assassins nodded, splitting up in separate directions and vanishing into the dead of night. Harper cracked her neck to loosen up the joints and ran for the next tree cover, dodging the spotlights that moved over her last position. She kept low, only moving when the next set of lights moved over and away.

Maneuvering around the pattern of lights, she slid down a small ditch and spotted a concrete opening barely visible from the wild mossy vegetation. Her fingers gripped the vines to shreds till she was able to squeeze through the small opening and began a speed crawl through the dark damp tunnel.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm going to try and get back into the pattern of writing. Hope ya enjoyed chapter 2, expect number 3 real soon!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Cold Paranoia

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, writer's block is such a pain. Oh well, enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

Chapter 3

-Cold Paranoia

Otto ran across an oily stained cement floor with panic. His eyes bouncing all over the area to locate the key that'd unseal the safe that contained all his savings. Locating the allusive metal box tucked beneath a private corner under his desk, he pounded in the code, ripped the door open, and pulled out a grand of credits. Speed counting through the amount, the green mechanic rushed back to an open window where a lazy eyed man with white hair was waiting.

"Ninety-nine… one hundred!" Otto remarked while slapping the wad in the big man's pudgy hand. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I really wish you'd give me a heads up before demanding your money back, I mean, I kinda got a lot going on here."

"You should probably be up to speed with your own return policies," the man responded blankly while fingering his wad of money.

"Anyway, have a good one, metal monkey." The customer waved, at least offering some form of politeness before getting into his car and disappearing into traffic.

Otto huffed sourly, rolling his eyes and made his way back to the desk. He hopped into the spinning chair and lazed back, eyes lulling back into a sleep like trance. Darkness descended upon his tired world till the loud sounds of someone knocking scared the monkey out of his fur. Jumping up, he ran back to the window and popped his head out.

"Aw come on, how much more do you want!"

"How much more do I want for what?"

Spotting his blue brother, Otto gasped and leaped down to get at Gibson's eye level.

"Oh, sorry Gibson! I've been kinda having a rough day, but hey, just something you got to live with." He led Gibson around to the front door and allowed him entrance.

"So, what brings you by?"

"Yes, well, I've received a call Chiro will be returning home tomorrow, so I came by to drop off some plans Antauri had scheduled for us."

Otto took the piece of paper Gibson offered and scanned over the neatly written words, nodding and hm'ing to every word before his eyes pinged.

"Oh cool, a welcome home party! I want to cook the meal this time!"

"Oh no!" Gibson jabbed a finger into the paper. "As you can see, I am in-charge of the food requirements, I simply need you to run with me to the store after work and pick up these decorations Antauri picked out. With Nova gone we'll have to be quick."

As the two continued to chatter, a shadow whooshed past them. Both monkeys froze, looking around for the source of the sudden movement.

"Did you see that Gibson?"

"No, I just noticed the lights flickering… did you forget to pay the electrician bill again?

"Of course not!" Otto defended as he rushed to find the light switch. Once found, he flipped it a couple times to check the lights' power levels.

When the light continued to flicker, the air temperature dropped to freezing levels. Gibson huffed and rubbed his arms to warm his stiffening circuits. Otto breathed into his hands, teeth chattering. A big shadow loomed over the monkeys as they slowly turned around. The black shape haunting the walls suddenly morphed into a massive grotesque outline of a monster. Both simians screamed at the top of their lungs.

Just as both summoned their weapons, the shadow warped around and took the form of a small rabbit hopping about. Otto and Gibson exchanged startled looks before hushed chuckles alerted them to the front door.

"To this day… you still scare easy." Vex commented dryly while drawing her shadow back to its normal shape. A small yet devious smirk painting her blank face at the practical joke.

"We were not scared!" Gibson angrily spat while returning his drills back to their normal settings.

"Vexy!" Otto cheered while bulldozing the bigger monkey onto the ground, happily squeezing her to death.

Vex remained neutral to the tight hug as she gently bumped her forehead against his in greeting. With Otto still latched to her neck, she got up and towed him by Gibson, arms casually crossed.

"Sterling requested that I come to aid you in the cooking arrangements…"

"And… why would he do that when I am clearly capable of prepping a simple meal?" Gibson challenged.

Vex just shrugged as Otto continued to hang on like a kid happy to see their mother. She patted his back and pried him off her neck.

"I'm simply doing what my better half requested of me..."

Gibson growled, he knew Antauri was simply sending the x-assassin to keep an eye on him and Otto to ensure everything went correctly. The scientist internally groaned at the realization of having to deal with both Otto and Vex—alone they were behaved, but together, both had a bad habit of finding trouble. Shaking off the disgruntled emotions, Gibson inhaled a deep breath.

"Oh, very well, just please don't let Otto entice you into anything moronic."

"I'll do my best," Vex blankly answered with a hidden tone of sarcasm.

Though terrible at expressing emotions, he could tell she was very humored.

"Yea, mall trip! Let me go get my things!" Otto cheered as he raced into his office to collect his items and put up the close sign.

As Gibson impatiently tapped his foot, Vex glanced over to the window. A man draped in a long trench coat darted away just as her purple eye locked onto him. Her white poncho mane puffed up, a familiar dead emotion placating her unworkable formless heart. That man, something about his lingering brought on a thought she'd never cross again.

"Okay, let's go!" Otto's yell cracking Vex out of her numbed trance.

She snapped her head in his direction before glancing back to the window once more, uneasiness creeping up till she turned and followed the two males out.

_~Another Galaxy~_

Harper watched the large monitor display of a large orange planet with red landscapes highlighting its mass. A complacent hand pressed to her chin as she studied the screen listing facts about the planet and its population number.

"Anything on this hunk of rock, Baxter?" She inquired to her overly energetic AI.

"Yes ma'am, got a bunch right here!" An electronic male voice chirped loudly.

"The planet…" Baxter paused, zooming in to the rock's exterior. "Is known as 'Hysion,' a factory planet with underground railroad mines where its harvested for precious metals and oils. The population number is average, but eighty percent is made up of the lower working class. It's not much other then that, just consisting of desert, factories, and the deep underground tunnel networks and factories. The only way to access the tunnels is through the open mouth sand dunes sitting exposed to the surface. It's a very dicey place."

Harper scratched her chin as her brain ran over the information just laid out. Turning on her haunches, she rushed over to another computer system and punched in some codes.

"This planet is not worth a lot of points, but with fewer people, it'd be easier to give them a chance to evacuate. The amount of work seems worth the points." She jabbed an approving thumbs up to the computer.

"Alright, this'll do, prepare the canons—this planet is next on the chopping block."

"You got it ma'am! What force of action do you wish to take?" Baxter propped an image displaying a list of lethal weaponry. "The shock-o-matic, or the acid reflux canon? No no! Let's do the Neon Nuke!"

"Why do you insist on naming the weapons?" Harper rolled her eyes while straightening her jacket out. "Regardless, hold your cybernetic horses, you know the routine. Got to make a quick run to the planet's head official, give them a chance to evacuate."

"Of course, I've already located the head honcho's quarters. A huge mansion perched on the highest canon peek in the western hemisphere."

"How cheesy, you think they'd want to make themselves less noticeable. Alright, get us near that place."

The entire ship turned its hull, heading west as Baxter aimed right for the poorly concealed Mansion. Harper pulled on her goggles and walked towards the ship's door, biting a nervous lip as two shadows moved behind her.

A long black cat tail with a white tip whisked out from the male assassin's cloak, his gold eyes peering out of his black veil. His female companion housed next to him, her massive leathery bat wings folded beneath a matching dark cloak. The assassins stood close to Harper, waiting for her command, till a loud yell adverted their blonde leader's attention.

"Why do you insist on wasting so much time on this nonsense?" Sokko demanded as he jabbed an angry finger at the human. "Forget about the citizens and just blow up this useless rock!"

"Just stay back with Baxter and help monitor the security system, if you spot any law enforcement, notify me immediately." Ignoring the pink monkey's jabs, Harper waved to the female assassin.

Nodding, the hatch opened and all three dived out. Big wings expanding out of the cloak, the large bat like creature took flight and grabbed Harper and her male companion, with another flap she shot through the air like a missile. Harper climbed onto her back and watched the ground bellow as the wind whipped her hair around.

"We need to make this quick. If this guy gives you two _any _indication he plans to fight… you know what to do."

The black Kathurine silently nodded in obedience to his young employer.

_~In Shuggazoom's Galaxy~_

Otto flew through the grocery store with eyes alit with flaring joy. His overly curious hands grabbing any item within reach to toss them in the grocery basket. Gibson sighed in utter annoyance as he struggled to push the towering cart.

"Otto, cease this compulsive shopping behavior immediately!" The gabby British monkey snapped from behind the basket.

"But Gibson, Antauri said grab the bear essentials!" The mechanic argued while throwing some scented candles in next.

"By 'essentials,' Antauri was referring to items on the list! What are we aiming to do with scented candles? Open a spa treatment center?"

Vex watched the arguing pair with a typical stale face. Ironic, the blue one had complained about his worries of her and the green one displaying shameful public behavior, yet he was the one going to town_. _Such pesky assumptions people made that the x-assassin could never understand, but no need to instigate things any further. So, she just did what she always did, quietly watch the male hormonal display. At least it was moderately humorous.

Other customers awkwardly shuffled by, but the green and blue pair remained oblivious and contained their banter. Vex shook her head and turned to go hunt down another item her Sterling mate requested on his hand-written list. Browsing the aisles, a strange man draped in a familiar trench coat caught her line of sight.

Quicker than a heart beat the formless monkey directed her full attention on the man upon noticing how out of place he seemed.

His gloved hands brushed over bottles and other condiments, eyes focused yet seeming so distant. Her rounded pupils sharpen, a familiar emotion nagging at her cold heart.

"Hey Vexy!" Otto yelled, snapping the she-monkey out of focus as he presented a hug box of shrimp puffs to her. "Do you think everyone would like some shrimp? Gibson says no, and Antauri probably wouldn't want any meat… but I need a second opinion!"

The dark monkey stared at the mechanic, all outside noises drowning out as she picked up on the unknown man's heart beat. A trance that pulled her back to the stranger, as if her fangs wanted the familiar taste of being driven into an unjust.

"Uh Vex…" Otto whispered, noticing the unfocused look in the dark monkey's intense gaze. "You okay?" He snapped his fingers in another effort to win her focus back.

Vex snapped her eye open, forcing her attention back on the mechanic.

"Um, shrimp puffs? Da, I can see their presence… necessary."

"Are you okay? You're acting weird…"

She shook her head to overly curious green monkey.

"I'm feeling… partially normal."

"Oh ok, well are you on bored with the shrimp puffs?"

"Doubtful sterling's vegetarian preferences would allow this, but da."

"Yay! Two against one Gibson, we're getting these!" Otto cheered as he slam-dunked the box of sea food into the cart like a basketball player going for the gold.

Gibson growled in defeat as she pushed the cart away from Otto in a futile attempt to win _something. _Vex shook her head and redirected her gaze back to where her focus had originally been, only to find the source of interest had vanished. Worry creeping into her heart, the formless shook her head and followed the males.

The rest of the shopping spree was spent with Otto tossing more items into the cart against Gibson's dismay with Vex blankly watching from the back.

_~At the Robot~_

Antauri hovered around the kitchen, checking off every completed duty on the list till he got up to the cooking. With no sign of Gibson and the clock nearing eight o'clock P.M, the elder monkey sternly sighed.

"I'm perplexed Sprx, between the three of them, how long could it possibly take to complete a shopping list with merely ten or so items?" Antauri sighed while rubbing his temple, even though he no longer bore any pressure points to soothe nonexistent headaches, the organic gestures never completely left since becoming a full machine.

"Hey," Sprx spoke in a chilling tone while taping some banners up. "Relax, it's after hours, the city is always bustling at this time. They're probably just caught up in traffic."

"Apologies, I just have this feeling of… uneasiness."

"Look, the war has impacted all of us, it's understandable if you're still playing cards with paranoia. Not everyone saw what you and I have, so just swallow a chill pill. They'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"It's not _that f_orm of worry that is placating me, Sprx. It's more of a… dark sense. Something I haven't felt since Skeleton King's final demise."

"Ah, just old jitters I'm sure. You've been having a lot of those the past few years, you're just not as steady as you used to be. Again, there's nothing wrong with that."

Grunting in annoyance, the silver monkey returned his attention back to the stove. True he has not been as emotionally controlled as before since the brush of death that almost took his team had seemed to impact him the greatest. Though he still stood strong, the anxiety was a quiet companion. He felt the most anxious when his team would wander off without telling him where they'd be or how long; especially with Chiro.

"Hey Antauri, where do you want these orange banners? I think the door way would be best."

"Hm? Oh, placement matters little to me, just be sure the spot is subtle enough."

"Ya got it chief."

As Sprx dragged the banners out, Antauri redirected his attention to the freshly polished stove top. This gnawing emotion was strong, this was different from his typical obsessive moments. It was more synthetic in nature, unnatural almost.

Sighing, he decided to re-sweep the kitchen to get his mind off the trouble.

_~Another Galaxy~_

A stout man with dark hair draped in a long white bath robe stumbled drunkly out of his bathroom. The tall windows of his mansion revealing the desert and smaller towns below, a beautiful sight he ignorantly dismissed while hunting down a bottle of allusive scotch.

"Curse these sleepless nights," he growled while blindly fumbling through the cabinets with glass tumbling over.

Fingers locating a cool crystal surface, he nabbed the bottle and forced it to his thirsty lips. Warm volatile liquids rushed down to his gullet, furthering his intoxication as he swayed and nearly fell over the coffee table.

"Dang it!"

"My my, don't we look fresh and peppy today."

Freezing at the sound of an unknown female voice, the man whipped his blurred vision to the sound's owner. A girl, about 5'7ft in height, stood in his kitchen's door way, a long black cloak wrapped snugly around her shoulders. Her green eyes were burning into his own chocolate brown ones, as if reading his mind.

"W—who the heck are you… and what are you doing in my—" He hiccups. "My house?"

"Nothing you should be concerned with."

Her shadow split in half, two taller individuals circled the drunkard. The air became frost bitten, turning her warm drink into a block of ice. He gasped and released the drink, the glass shattering to splinters.

"Well, nothing _yet _anyways."

* * *

_A/N: Like before, apologies for any spelling mistakes, kind of juggling multiple things and did not have to much time to proof read. Stay tuned for chapter 4!_


End file.
